


friends

by cookie_little_monster



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Son amigos, porque los amo, y soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_little_monster/pseuds/cookie_little_monster
Summary: Donde Taeyong sospecha que sus maknaes son algo más que amigos.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	1. from friends

\- Estoy muerto - farfulló Haechan mientra entraba a los dormitorios. 

Nct 127 había estado ensayando durante horas y horas los últimos días debido al comeback que habían sacado hace poco, haber sacado el disco no los librara de las duras jornadas en la sala de ensayo. 

\- Nop - Taeyong colocó una mano en la parte trasera del cuello del castaño y lo encaminó hacia el baño -. Apestas, dúchate primero. 

El maknae se apoyó en la puerta del baño un segundo, pensando, luego estiró la mano hacia atrás hacia nadie en concreto para entrar al baño siendo seguido de un Mark igualmente cansado. 

Una vez dentro el castaño se sentó en el váter, usándolo como silla, y levantó las manos con pereza a la vez que hacía gestos con los dedos para que el mayor le quitara la sudadera. El rapero se acercó con un suspiro y lo ayudó a desvertirse con lentitud, luego se desnudó él y entraron ambos en la bañera. 

\- Marku, no tengo fuerza, dúchame tú - puchereó el cantante. 

\- Mueve el culo por tí mismo, yo también estoy cansado - replicó mientras se enjuagaba el pelo, pasándole la esponja al castaño. 

\- Antes no me decías estas cosas tan feas - farfulló el menor mientras se enjuagaba el jabón. 

\- Y antes me respetabas y me decías hyung - contestó Mark mientras salía de la ducha y cogía una toalla. 

El rapero le tendió otra a Donghyuck y, al ver su actitud, lo envolvió él mismo en la toalla haciendo que pareciera un rollito. 

Se pusieron el pijama entre vagos insultos y salieron del baño molestándose mutuamente. 

\- Eres un carcamal - soltó Donghyuck apuntándole con el dedo mientras lo miraba de forma amenazadora, supuestamente. 

\- Hyuck - llamó entonces de forma desinteresada el rapero. Haechan bajó el dedo entonces para mirarlo con curiosidad, el mayor se acercó los dos pasos que lo separaban del castaño y juntos sus bocas. El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa los pocos segundos que duró el beso -. Cállate. 

Taeyong, que estaba sentado en el sofá observándolos, se quedó con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendido por todo lo que había presenciado. El castaño, sin embargo, no parecía especialmente asombrado. Haechan entonces colocó una mano en la nuca contraria y volvió a besar al moreno con intensidad y pasión. 

\- Si lo haces, lo haces bien, idiota. 

El castaño entró a la habitación que compartían ambos, seguido de un Mark muerto de risa que se dedicaba a darle pequeños golpes en el brazo como protesta. 

[...]

\- Hyuck es tarde, levántate - llamó Taeyong en voz alta mientras pegaba a la puerta del castaño. 

Suspiró con fuerza y, sin miramientos, abrió la puerta del cuarto del maknae. Se acercó a la litera y se inclinó hacia abajo para despertarlo pero al retirar las sábanas no encontró más que un par de almohadas. Gruñó y miró hacia la cama de arriba, encontrándose a Mark abrazado como un koala a Haechan. Los removió con fuerza esperando despertarlos. 

\- No, mi cabeza - lloriqueó el menor tapándose los ojos con las manos. 

Taeyong alargó la mano hasta la cabeza del cantante y poso la mano en su frente. Hizo una mueca al notar la alta temperatura del castaño, al ver la cara del mayor Mark se preocupó. Quitó con algo de brusquedad la mano de Taeyong de Haechan y colocó sus labios en la frente del menor para comprobar lo que ya sabía. 

\- Tienes fiebre, cielo - susurró Mark. Se levantó de la cama ignorando a Taeyong, salió del cuarto y volvió al minuto con una pastilla y una botella de agua -. No debería ser más que una gripe o un virus tonto pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Hasta que no te tomes la pastilla no me iré. 

\- ¿Te vas a ir? - preguntó el castaño aguantando las lágrimas. 

\- Hyuck, debo ir a ensayar. 

\- ¡No! - exclamó el cantante entonces, asustando a sus dos mayores. 

\- No creo que por un día que faltes se vaya a acabar el mundo - Taeyong se encogió de hombros, algo sorprendido por la actitud de Haechan. 

Mark subió a la cama de nuevo, siendo atrapado por los brazos del castaño al segundo. Con cariño, dejó un beso en la cabeza del menor. 

\- Yo me ocupo - aseguró Mark al notar la mueca en la cara del rapero -. Todo irá bien.

Mark se recostó apoyando a Donghyuck en su pecho y abrazándole, dejó una de sus manos divagar por la melena castaña disfrutando de la tranquila respiración de su mejor amigo. 

\- Te quiero - murmuró Haechan para quedarse dormido segundos después. 

\- Te quiero - respondió de vuelta Mark con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. 

Taeyong salió de la habitación sintiendo que había presenciado una escena demasiado íntima, algo privado. 

[...]

La sala de composición tenía un sofá. 

El sofá era mayormente usado por Mark cuando pasaba tantas horas componiendo que prefería dormir un rato ahí, aunque acabara con un dolor de espalda inmenso, que volver a los dormitorios. Podía pasarse días enteros allí encerrado sin salir más que un par de horas a por algo de comida o al baño. 

Pero había otras veces donde esos largos encierros no los sufría solo. 

Haechan estaba sentado mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma despreocupada, su mano en el pecho de Mark que estaba recostado apoyando su cabeza en el regazo contrario. El castaño tenía la mano derecha dentro de la camiseta del castaño acariciándole el pecho con tranquilidad, dejando que el rapero apoyara la mejilla en su brazo. 

\- La fecha de entrega está cerca y no tengo nada - se quejó el moreno tapándose los ojos con uno de sus brazos. 

\- Yo no llamaría a diez canciones nada pero si quieres verlo así - replicó el menor con un toque de humor. 

\- ¿Y si me quedo sin inspiración? Hyuck, dime que no es algo que se agote porque entonces estoy perdido - Mark se incorporó mirando al castaño a los ojos con gran miedo. 

\- No se agota y aunque se agotara no te preocupes porque seguirías siendo de los más talentosos de toda la agencia - Donghyuck sujetó su cara entre sus manos mirándolo con pura adoración. 

\- No puedo con más - lágrimas contenidas en los ojos del moreno, esperando para derramarse. 

\- Respira con tranquilidad - pidió Haechan apenas en un susurro. 

\- Hyuck, no sirvo - Mark rompió a llorar, desmoronándose sobre el menor como hacía años que no ocurría. 

Donghyuck lo abrazó pegándolo a su pecho con fuerza, tratando de volverse uno con él. Una mano acariciaba su pelo y la otra su espalda buscando calmarlo. Después de un cuarto de hora donde parecía que el mayor no se iba a cansar, el castaño se recostó en el sofá con Mark apoyado encima y se dedicó a cantarle canciones que el moreno había escrito, incluso le recitó melodías a las que aún no les habían dado letra. Quería demostrarle todo lo que había compuesto a lo largo de su corta carrera. 

Diez minutos más tarde el mayor seguía sin calmarse, y, desesperado, siguió sus instintos. 

\- I wanna be billionaire - apenas un susurro que llegó a lo más profundo del corazón del mayor, calmándolo al instante. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente y pequeños sollozos seguían saliendo de su boca pero estaba más tranquilo. 

El castaño siguió cantando, evocando recuerdos en el contrario que calmaban su corazón herido. 

[...]

Viernes por la noche, noche de cine en los dormitorios del 127.

\- ¡Algo de Disney! - gritó Taeil. 

\- Romántico - pidió Haechan. 

\- Terror - exigió Yuta con una sonrisa tétrica. 

\- Una divertida - pidió Winwin con una sonrisa adorable. 

\- Una divertida será - replicó Yuta al instante, cambiando de opinión. 

\- Quiero algo nuevo, estoy harto de lo de siempre - gritó Johnny desde la cocina, haciendo las palomitas. 

\- Veamos un clásico - pidió Mark, haciendo equilibrio con una bandeja llena de chocolates calientes. 

\- Me gusta la idea - secundó Doyoung llevando otra tanda de chocolates. 

\- Pues que alguien elija una ya - pidió Johnny con dos boles de palomitas. 

\- ¡Titanic! - Haechan corrió hacia el DVD y puso el disco antes de que nadie pudiera quejarse. 

Taeyong se fijó en el maknae y cómo, después de poner el disco, corrió hacia el regazo de Mark que estaba en uno de los sofás individuales sentado con las piernas abiertas, dejando un hueco para el menor. 

La película fue transcurriendo y Taeyong era incapaz de dejar de ver a los menores. Conforme la película avanzaba, se iban pegando más. 

Para la mitad de la película Haechan estaba completamente echado en el mayor y este tenía la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza del menor. 

Cuando faltaban apenas veinte minutos para que la película acabase, Donghyuck tenía la cabeza metida en el hueco del hombro de Mark y este tenía las manos metidas en la camiseta contraria acariciando la barriga del castaño. 

Para cuando los créditos iban pasando los menores estaban dormidos, acurrucados, el castaño apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del mayor y este lo abrazaba con fuerza, sus piernas liadas siendo imposible separarlos. 

\- Niños, si tenéis tanto sueño deberíais ir a la cama - aconsejó Taeyong moviéndolos un poco. 

Mark salió del agarre contrario y se puso de pie bostezando con fuerza. Se giró, dándole la espalda al sofá e hizo un gesto al castaño con las manos que Taeyong no entendió pero el maknae sí pareció comprender. Donghyuck se subió a la espalda del moreno y, una vez acomodado, volvió a dormirse mientras era cargado hasta la cama. 

\- Nunca había visto una amistad tan fuerte - habló Jungwoo con adoración, viéndolos. 

\- Sí, una amistad muy fuerte - replicó Taeyong con una mueca en los labios mientras miraba a los menores irse. 

[...]

Mark estaba encerrado en el estudio, de nuevo, con un lápiz en la mano y los cascos puestos. Dió un bote cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño tornado entró lloriqueando y quejándose a voz de grito. 

\- ¡No me sale! - gritó Hyuck al final de su discurso. 

\- No me he enterado de nada, vuelve a empezar y, por favor, con más calma - pidió Mark quitándose los cascos y girándose para mirarlo. 

\- Llevo horas ensayando y no me sale esta parte - exclamó enfadado dando una patada al suelo. 

\- Siéntate y cálmate - pidió Mark de nuevo dedicándole una sonrisa ladina. 

Donghyuck obedeció y se sentó en el sofá, su pie no paraba de repiquetear contra el suelo y eso solo exasperaba al moreno en cantidad. Colocando un dedo sobre la rodilla contraria el rapero paró los golpecitos. 

\- Llevo ensayando horas - replicó frustrado el castaño. 

\- Cántamela. 

El menor se aclaró la garganta y tras darle un rápido vistazo a la letra se dedicó a cantar con suavidad un par de estrofas. Llegado a un punto, su voz se rompió y empezó a toser con fuerza. 

\- Todo el rato igual - graznó entre tosidos. 

\- No estás usando tus pulmones bien - frunció los labios cuando el menor lo miro como si le dijera "genio, sé usar los pulmones" pues sabía que justo estaba pensando eso -. Estás usando la parte de arriba de tus pulmones nada más - colocó una mano a la altura del corazón del castaño e hizo algo de presión mirándolo fijamente -, necesitas que el aire entre hasta el fondo para conseguirlo - paseó la mano hasta el inicio de la barriga contraria, provocándole escalofríos a Haechan. 

El castaño asintió y se aclaró la garganta para volver a intentarlo pero algo distraído por la mano que seguía en su pecho. 

\- She no longer needs me - cantó con un toque de nerviosismo, de verdad que él quería concentrarse pero esas caricias en su pecho eran tan cálidas y tan relajantes. 

\- Mucho mejor - exclamó el mayor apartándose de golpe, notando el frío repentino en su mano. 

Haechan ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había dejado de cantar pero sí que se notaba falto del contacto, su pecho se sentía incompleto. Sin pensarlo, agarró la mano de Mark y la volvió a colocar donde había estado segundos antes, por inercia, el mayor siguió acariciando en círculos. 

\- Solo...quédate así un rato - pidió el castaño en un susurro con los ojos cerrados. 

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa tímida. 

[...]

Mark se sentía raro. No estaba enfermo, cansado, enfadado o angustiado; solo raro. Estaba en una firma con los 127 y Haechan no había podido ir debido al resfriado que había vuelto a coger, solo que esta vez no lo dejaron quedarse con él. 

\- Mark, sonríe, parece que estás de funeral - lo codeó Yuta esperando sacarle una sonrisa. 

\- Sí, hyung - sonrió de forma algo forzada intentando centrarse en los y las fans. 

Pero seguía notándose raro. 

Para cuando acabó la firma Mark tenía algo de frío debido a que ya había entrado el frío, cuando se puso la chaqueta se dió cuenta de que era del castaño y su corazón se encogió un poco con pena. 

\- ¿Paramos a cenar? - preguntó el manager una vez se hubieron subido a la furgoneta. 

\- ¿No podemos ir a casa? - pidió el menor de todos con ojos de cachorro. 

Taeyong iba a decirle lo tarde que era y que convenía comer ya pero Doyoung puso una mano en su hombro y le susurró al oído. 

\- Es un alma en pena y lleva horas suspirando por las esquinas, será mejor que volvamos. 

\- A casa entonces - declaró el líder, lanzando una mirada asesina a todo aquel que se atreviese a replicar. 

Un Mark ansioso le sonrió con sinceridad. 

[...]

\- Comemos más tarde y para qué, si se han quedado dormidos al minuto de llegar - refunfuñaba Yuta poniendo la mesa. 

\- Son adorables, déjalos - Jungwoo lo amenazó con el taco de servilletas y el japonés levantó las manos en gesto de rendición. 

\- Taeyong, mira a ver si Haechan necesita algo que antes tenía fiebre - pidió Johnny mientras iba sirviendo la comida. 

El líder se acercó a la puerta de los maknaes y pegó suavemente, cuando no escuchó nada abrió la puerta con cuidado y notó su corazón derretirse ante la escena que presenciaba. 

Mark estaba sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared pero completamente dormido y Donghyuck tenía la cabeza en el regazo contrario y estaba hecho una bolita enredando sus piernas con las del moreno. 

\- Sí que son amigos - replicó de forma sarcástica para sí mismo, aún así cargado de amor. 

[...]

\- ¡Cállate! - exclamó? Mark tapándose las orejas con las manos. 

\- Oblígame - retó el castaño. 

El mayor dió un paso al frente acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del castaño cuando Taeyong apareció con el ceño fruncido. 

\- ¿A qué viene tanto grito? - se cruzó de brazos asustando a los menores. 

\- Mark me quiere y no quiere admitirlo - el maknae infló las mejillas como gesto de enfado. 

\- No es verdad, no te quiero - Mark quería tirarse de los pelos. Que pesado era Donghyuck a veces. 

\- Pero si lo has dicho hace nada - protestó el castaño cada vez más cabreado. 

\- Como no te calles te voy a - el moreno bajó el dedo que tenía en alto y calló con una mueca. 

\- ¿Me vas a qué? - retó con gesto chulesco el menor, alzó una ceja retándolo. 

\- A nada - levantó las manos en señal de rendición con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. 

\- Más vale que no sea nada que a la próxima acabáis castigados - Taeyong dió la última palabra y se giró yéndose. 

\- A ver si eres capaz de pegar ojo esta noche - susurró el mayor dando él también la vuelta y salir del salón caminando alegremente. 

[...]

\- Nop - habló Mark sin abrir los ojos. 

Estaba tumbado en su cama con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras la cabeza. Haechan, a los pies de la cama lo miró extrañado. 

\- ¿No? - preguntó sin entender. 

\- No - reafirmó el moreno. 

\- ¿No me dejas entrar? 

\- Hoy no duermes aquí, duermes en tu cama - abrió los ojos y lo miró muy serio. 

\- Venga ya, creo que nunca he usado esa cama. Dormimos juntos hace años - intentó argumentar Hyuck. 

\- Pero ya no, no haberme enfadado - se encogió de hombros muy tranquilo. 

\- Me quieres desterrar - el castaño sonó dolido, Mark iba a echarse atrás pero se retó a sí mismo a ver cuánto aguantaba. 

\- No, te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a tu cama, completamente distinto. 

Haechan, bastante resentido, aceptó y se metió en su cama con refunfuños en voz baja pero poco duró ya a que un par de horas después, cuando creyó que Mark se había dormido, trató de colarse en la cama contraria. 

Tres horas y cinco intentos más tarde Donghyuck cumplió su prometido de dormir junto al mayor. 

\- No te muevas tanto - pidió el castaño medio dormido. 

\- ¿Qué parte de "duermes en tu cama" es la que no entendiste? - preguntó Mark, más despierto que su menor, y tratando de soltarse del abrazo contrario. 

\- Eso de "tu cama" no lo terminé de pillar así que me vine a esta - le sonrió con gesto inocente y se recolocó para seguir durmiendo. 

\- Tienes mucha cara - el moreno lo despeinó y dejó un beso en su cabeza -. Te quiero, pesado. 

El corazón del menor aleteó con fuerza que se obligó a ignorar. 

\- Sabía que me querías.


	2. to lovers

Mark estaba nervioso, aunque eso era decir poco, estaba histérico. 

¿A qué estilista se le había ocurrido tal cosa? ¿Estaban todos de acuerdo en que perdiera la cordura? 

Hyuck había salido de la peluquería muy contento con su nuevo look y no esperaba ni de lejos esa reacción del grupo. 

Taeyong y Doyoung le habían dicho repetidas veces lo bien que le quedaba, Johnny lo había despeinado diciéndole un "este es tu color" de forma cariñosa pero Mark solo lo había mirado abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada. 

\- ¿Nada? - preguntó el menor, pasando la mano por la cara de Mark esperando que reaccionara - ¿Ni un "que guapo estas" ni "que bien te queda"? 

Mark, que estaba tumbado en el sofá de los dormitorio, se levantó para estar a la altura del menor. Con cuidado, acunó su cara entre sus manos con delicadeza. 

\- Nunca te he visto tan guapo - le susurró con cariño, dejando un beso en la frente contraria. 

Doyoung observó todo desde la puerta de la cocina con el más alto del grupo. 

\- ¿Crees que lo saben? - preguntó Doyoung. 

\- Es bastante obvio. 

\- ¿Pero lo saben? - volvió a preguntar, mirándolo muy fijamente. 

\- Creo que no, eso es lo que los hace tan especiales - susurró Johnny como si fuera un tema confidencial. 

[...]

Había costado horas que Mark dejase de mirar el pelo de Donghyuck. 

\- Me estoy cansando, Makku - avisó el menor con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Respeto, niño - le exigió mientras seguía acariciando su pelo. 

El ahora peliplateado seguía quejándose en voz baja pero notando como el sueño lo estaba alcanzando. Estar en la cama acurrucado con el mayor mientras este lo mimaba impedía bastante que su enfado durara. 

[...]

\- ¡La última vez que coges mis cosas sin permiso! - gritó Mark saliendo de la habitación. 

Donghyuck lo siguió, cerrando la puerta de golpe. 

\- Estás siendo un exagerado y lo sabes, cálmate - le pidió con un suspiro. 

\- Ni siquiera me respetas, ¿ves lo que te digo? Ya nada es como antes. 

\- ¿Y cómo quieres que sea como antes? - estalló entonces el peligris -. Ya no te veo tanto como antes, estás disperso todo el rato y te tiras horas al teléfono con Lucas o con Renjun y Jeno. ¿Quieres que todo sea como antes? Empieza cambiando tú. 

Con eso se volvió al cuarto cerrando de un portazo y dejando al pelinegro en shock en mitad del pasillo. En los dos minutos que tardó en reaccionar el menor ya había vuelto a salir de la habitación con un par de peluches etre los brazos, con un "no me esperes para dormir" desapareció de los dormitorios. 

[...]

Dos días duró la pelea. Dos días en los que Hyuck no apareció por la habitación de 127.

Taeyong se estaba empezando a preocupar e incluso pensó en hablar con los menores para que lo arreglaran de alguna manera pero no necesitó intervenir ya que al segundo día los vio encerrados en el estudio hablando mientras sonreían. 

\- Soy un idiota - admitió Mark con tristeza. 

\- Pero eres mi idiota - Haechan cogió una de las manos del mayor y la apretó con cariño -. Y no es como si hubieras tenido tú toda la culpa, yo tampoco estuve muy racional que digamos. 

\- ¿Un abrazo? - pidió el canadiense. 

\- Y un besito - sonrió el ahora peliplateado tirandose a los brazos de su mejor amigo a darle un beso en la mejilla. 

Solo costó tres minutos que se acomodaran en el sofá para ver una serie en el móvil del menor. 

\- Eres la mejor almohada - murmuró Mark enterrando la cara en el pecho del coreano. 

\- Y tú la mejor manta - se movió un poco para estar más tumbado que el canadiense lo cubriera completamente dándole algo de calor. 

Veinte minutos después cuando Taeyong fue a ver cómo les iba, los encontró dormidos y abrazados. 

[…]

\- Ese trozo de carne es mío. 

Mark levantó la vista del plato para encontrarse con la mirada desafiante del peliplateado. 

\- No, es mío. Está en mi plato - cogió el trozo para acentuar sus palabras. 

\- Mark Lee como te comas ese trozo de carne, te quedas sin manos. Primer aviso - el canadiense se llevó la comida a la boca mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el menor -. Segundo aviso - los palillos se acercaron más a su boca -. Último aviso, asqueroso. 

Mark se metió la carne en la boca y empezó a masticar con rapidez, asustado cuando el menor se lanzó a por él. 

\- Esto es asqueroso. Para - pidió el pelinegro mientras evitaba que Hyuck le metiera los dedos en la boca. 

\- Mi comida - amenazó el menor. 

\- ¡En mi boca! 

Mark consiguió parar al peliplateado, abrazándolo con fuerza para evitar que le pegue. 

\- ¡Suéltame! - protestó el menor removiéndose en los brazos del mayor. 

Hyuck desistió después de casi un minuto intentando salir del agarre, optando por inclinarse para esconder la cara en el cuello de Mark. Este, pensando que quería un abrazo, lo aceptó gustoso, solo hasta que el menor movió un poco la cabeza y le propinó un mordisco en la mejilla. 

\- Eso duele, idiota - se quejó soltándolo de golpe. 

\- No juegues con mi comida. 

[…]

Mark adoraba el contacto físico, no necesariamente estar todo el rato abrazado a alguien pero sí pequeñas cosas como cogerse las manos, una caricia en el pelo, pasar una pierna sobre la de alguien al estar sentado. Y eso es lo que llevaba a Taeyong al borde de la locura. 

Estaban en la furgoneta camino a un concierto y los menores no callaban. Mark y Haechan se habían sentado juntos a ver una serie en el móvil del menor, solo que el mayor estaba especialmente falto de cariño y estaba literalmente sobre el coreano. 

\- Mark, si sigues así sentado te acabará doliendo la espalda - aconsejó el líder en un susurro, evitando despertar a Yuta y Johnny. 

Recibió un ligero "aham" por parte del canadiense pero no se movió para nada. Con un suspiro cansado, trató de acomodarse para dormir mientras veía como el rapero pasaba las piernas por sobre el regazo de Donghyuck, tratando de acercarse aún más al menor y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. 

Taeyong solo negó con suavidad antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir. 

[…]

Por mucho que los menores de 127 adoraban el contacto físico y se tiraban horas pegados el uno al otro, no solían besarse. Siempre se daban un beso de buenas noches en la frente y en momentos excepcionales besos en la mejilla pero Mark podía contar con los dedos de las manos los besos que Hyuck y él se habían dado en la boca. 

Eso sí, el primero había sido el peor de todos. 

Mark ni siquiera recuerda qué estaban haciendo ese día, solo recuerda que dijo algo que agradó al menor y este, con una sonrisa, se lo agradeció con un pico en los labios. Solo que no calculó que eso dejaría fuera de combate al canadiense durante unos buenos diez minutos. 

Mark se tiró los siguientes dos días asustándose cada vez que el menor siquiera se acercaba a él. Eso hasta que Johnny lo arrastró a su habitación de la oreja. 

\- O le hablas, o te encierro en una habitación con Yuta para que te hable de Winwin - le amenazó el americano. 

Con un asentimiento dudoso se dispuso a hablar con Donghyuck. 

\- ¿Baby? - preguntó en inglés mientras entraba a la habitación que compartía con Donghyuck. 

\- Aquí - la cabeza peliplateada de Hyuck salió de entre un montón de mantas que había en la litera de abajo. 

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Jugar al escondite? - rió el pelinegro acariciando suavemente la cabeza del menor con cariño. 

\- Tenía algo de frío y me he liado en una manta, para cuando me quería dar cuenta ya había cogido todas las mantas de la casa - Haechan rió removiéndose en las mantas para sacar los brazos, fallando en el intento -. Desenvuélveme y hazme compañía. 

Entre risas consiguió liberar al menor de su jaula de mantas, siendo envuelto en un abrazo en cuanto quitó la última manta. 

\- Dame un segundo a que me ponga el pijama y me acuesto contigo - para cuando quiso darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, Haechan ya estaba riéndose con fuerza, lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. 

Costó unos buenos cinco minutos que el peliplateado se calmase y que el pelinegro lo pudiese mirar a los ojos sin sonrojarse. Pasado ese tiempo murmuró un "tenemos que hablar" que le puso los pelos de punta a Heachan. 

\- ¿Me he metido en problemas? - preguntó preocupado. 

\- No, nada de eso. Es una tontería en verdad pero me gustaría hablarlo contigo. 

\- Cuéntame entonces - Hyuck se acomodó a su lado. 

\- Es por lo del beso. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Haechan de sonrojarse y apartar la mirada. 

\- Lo siento - balbuceó mirándose las manos - no debería, es decir, debería haber preguntado o al menos consultar ya que, bueno,entiendo que no te gustara... 

\- Me gustó - lo interrumpió vergonzosamente rápido el canadiense - es solo que no lo esperaba y me hizo sentir...raro. 

\- ¿Raro como cuando pruebas la montaña rusa por primera vez o raro como cuando has comido pollo en caducado? 

\- Definitivamente montaña rusa. 

\- Entonces no veo el problema - Haechan sonrió más tranquilo. 

\- Yo es que - Mark agachó la cabeza sonrojado - me gustaría que lo repitieras. 

Hyuck abrió los ojos de forma cómica por el asombro pero sin dudarlo se acercó al mayor y dejó un beso en sus labios. Notó su pulso acelerarse y una calidez le recorrió el pecho de forma gratificante. 

Sin decir más, ambos se acomodaron bajos las mantas y se abrazaron hasta quedar dormidos.


End file.
